Dramione Drabbles: First Kiss
by RZZMG
Summary: Five drabbles feat. Draco Malfoy's thoughts as he kisses Hermione Granger for the 1st time. Each short has a different theme: Frustration, Confusion, Sorrow, Amusement, Desire/Love. Varies between novel compliant & A/U. 5th-7th yr. & post-war. COMPLETE


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Took a two hour break from writing next chapter of "La Cerise" (needed a tiny break to help me out with a bit of writer's blockage there), and came up with this...**

**Having been inspired by the WONDERFUL drabbles over at the Round 7 Dramione Awards, and by the FIC CHALLENGE presented to me by a reader (which culminated in the DRAMIONE FLASHFIC SERIES), I decided to try my hand at writing a style I never have before – thematic shorts (drabbles). I set the following requirements upon myself for this one-shot:**

1. To try to come up with five short stories (drabbles) featuring Draco Malfoy's thoughts as the main character.

2. The topic of each story is 'a first kiss' with Hermione Granger.

3. The theme of each story must tackle a different emotion.

4. The stories can be set during any time period and can occur in any location.

5. The stories can follow novel/movie canon or not (can be A/U).

6. Draco and/or Hermione can act in established character - IEC) or not (out of character - OOC).

7. No limit on using/not using secondary characters.

8. Each short story must be 100 words or less.

9. The stories can be any rating.

**It was a very challenging and rewarding experience, honestly, as it forced me to strain my brain to come up with a concise way of giving you a complete moment frozen in time in 100 words or less. If you like writing fanfic, I would high recommend trying this experiment yourself!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh, and the rating on the stories below really is from K (rated G) through M (rated R). You're warned!**

**

* * *

**

_**DRAMIONE DRABBLES: FIRST KISS**_

_**By: RZZMG**_

**

* * *

**

**#1: INFECTION  
_Plot: An unplanned run-in with Hermione Granger leaves Draco Malfoy shaking with need. _  
_Setting: Novel canon, Sixth Year, during Christmas break (Hermione's whereabouts in the novel are never stated specifically, so I'm saying she stayed behind at Hogwarts… along with Draco)_  
_Story word count: 100 words_  
_Theme: Unquenchable Frustration_**

It was undeniably the worst mistake he'd ever made…

…the most devastating, sweetest, tormenting lapse in judgment Draco had ever experienced.

He lay in his bunk, staring up at the green, velvet canopy and tried to calm his restlessly beating heart, to shut his eyes and lose his mind in dreams.

The memory of soft, pink, moist lips parting for him, the flavor and scent of apples, the sound of whimpers in surrender, the feel of shaking hands gripping and pushing was something he could never forget.

With trembling fingers, Draco covered his eyes and groaned.

He was royally fucked.

* * *

**#2: YOU BROKE MY WILL, BUT WHAT A THRILL!  
_Plot: Hermione Granger has always been able to infuriate and twist Draco Malfoy's pants around... but this time, she's gone and done so literally. Title and the final line of the story are plays on Jerry Lee Lewis' song, "Great Balls of Fire."_  
_Setting: A/U, several years after Hogwarts, working in the Ministry of Magic together_  
_Story word count: 100 words_  
_Theme: Utter Confusion_  
**

What the bloody fuck had just happened?

An hour ago, he'd marched into Granger's office to argue her newest piece of laughable legislation (it was his job as a solicitor representing the Ministry to challenge third-party decrees to test their lawfulness). As usual, the tricky bint had a way of using her sassy mouth to discombobulate him.

Merlin, had she ever this time!

Their first kiss had evolved into frantic fucking before he could even wrap his mind around any of it. Afterwards, she'd weaseled a date out of him.

The damnable witch shook his nerves and rattled his brain!

* * *

_**#3: REQUIEM  
Plot: Draco searches and prays he doesn't find the one body he dreads to see amongst the dead. FYI - a requiem is "any musical service, hymn, or dirge for the repose of the dead." In this case, the sounds of those crying for loved ones serves the purpose.  
Setting: A/U, immediately after the Final Battle of Hogwarts  
Story word count: 100 words  
Theme: Regret and Sorrow**_

Amid the exploded courtyard's rubble, corpses lay like broken marionettes. Survivors walked like ghosts amongst the dead. Shrill wailing accompanied grim, tragic discovery.

With an anguished sob of his own, Draco fell to his knees, his own bitter search finally come to an end.

Hateful tears stung his eyes. His heart expired.

She lay crumpled atop Ginny Weasley; no blood to mark either passing, dark chestnut curls entwined with long, crimson strands.

_No, she's mine!_

He pulled Granger off with greedy, shaking hands, and kissed her cold, blue lips – their first and last encounter.

"Take me with you," he begged.

* * *

**#4: PROVOKING HIS LIONESS  
_Plot: Draco loves riling up Gryffindor's Princess… If anyone knew the real reason, he'd certainly be in trouble!_  
_Setting: Novel canon, Fifth Year._  
_Story word count: 100 words_  
_Theme: Cynical Amusement_  
**

She slapped him with righteous anger, tears in her eyes. "I _hate_ you, Malfoy!"

His penis jerked alive in his trousers, erect in moments. Riling Granger up never failed to get him hard. He always wanked best after a blazing row with her.

She was cornered, cut off by the barricade of his arms and body, and he pressed the advantage. Swooping down, he captured those rosy, tempting lips. She tasted like a pillow mint.

She slapped him again when he pulled away.

Draco licked his lips, smirking. "Yummy, Mudblood. Catch you later."

He walked away whistling. She shrieked loudly.

* * *

**#5: ACHIEVEMENT  
_Plot: Draco 'achieves' more than just great test scores when he realizes what is right in front of his eyes. _  
_Setting: A/U, Seventh Year_  
_Story word count: 100 words_  
_Theme: Discovering Love_  
**

Head Boy and Girl simultaneously tore open their N.E.W.T.s results, digesting the contents quickly. With whoops of excitement, they hugged. Draco swung Hermione about in true happiness.

"Perfect scores," he bragged, placing her back on her feet.

"Me, too!" she beamed, her fingers threading his hair.

The moment suddenly shifted and took Draco's breath away. Hermione's eyes widened as she sensed it, too.

His heart pulsing in his mouth, he took the chance and quickly bent his head.

The sweetness of her kiss melted him into goo.

"Again," she whispered, pleaded.

"Yes," he moaned helplessly.

It was a perfect beginning.


End file.
